Can I have this dance?
by lexa336
Summary: One shot! Well a really long one shot.. I hope you like it! Please no hate and sorry for my bad english.. i'm from germany so.. :)


Summary: Beca, a 18-years old girl with a love for dancing hip hop. Her dad left, her mom is the best mom ever and the Guy from across the street.. he's really nice!- I know my summary sucks but the story is better! i promise! :)

**Becas POV:**

"Beca? Beca! Come down. You're late!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I yawned and climbed out of my bed. "Oh fuck!" I said as I looked at my phone. '7.45 am! Ok I have 15 minutes to getting ready for school.' I thought. I looked in my closet and grab some black thiny jeans, a grey top, a black leather jacket and my grey nike blazer. I ran into the bathroom, brushed teeth and made my hair. And of course make up. Not much, just mascara and a thin line of eyeliner. I ran back in my room, grabbed my school stuff and ran downstairs. "Hey mom!" I said and kissed her on the cheek. We were very close since my dad left and I loved her even more because she's the last thing I had. Oh and of course my love for dancing hip hop. I was in a group with 9 other girls and we won year month the 'World-cup of Hip-Hop'. I was the front girl because I was the best dancer. I know it sounds like I'm conceited.. But it's true. "Morning Honey! Want breakfast?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I'm really late. But thanks love you mom! Bye." I said as I walk out the front door.

I don't ran because I had still 10 minutes. Yep, my bag was definitely to small. I had 3 books and 2 folders in my arms and the rest of my school stuff in my bag. Wait. Whos's this? Why was he staring at me? He was a boy on the other side of the street. But he's cu- *Bom* Oh fuck! I didn't knew what that was but I lied on the ground.. I felt two strong arms around me and they lifted me up. "Are you okay?" the boy from the street asked. "Yeah. I-I think. But my head hurts." I said while I rubbed my forhead. Ok I knew what that was. I ran straight into a streetlight and my school stuff lied everywhere. I packed my stuff back in my arms and stood up. "Thank you." I said shy. "You're welcome. I'm Jesse." he said and smiled. He was really cute. Wait what?! No Beca no! You didn't knew him! "I.. Umm I'm Beca." I said and finally he looked in my eyes. "Hey I know you!" he said and I looked shocked. "You do?" "Well not really but I saw you yesterday on the World cup of hip hop. Oh and congratulations for the win." he said smiling. God he's so cute! "Thanks but I have to go. I'm late for school. I'm sorry." I said and tried to walk away. "Wait. What school are you going?" he asked as he grabbed my arm. I looked at him with a little scared face. "I'm sorry.." he said and pull away. "No. It's ok. Umm King's High School." "Me too. You think we can walk together?" he asked. "Sure." I said still overwhelmed. "Oh fuck! I'm sorry . I'm so intrusively." he said and looked on the ground. "I think it's fine. It's kinda cute." I said smiling. He looked up to me and smiled. As we started walking he said, "You're a pretty good dancer!" "Thank you!" I said blushing.

After school I walked to my best friend, Chloe. She was also in my hip hop group and we always created the choreographies for us. This day I couldn't concentrate myselfe. I thought the whole time about Jesse. I couldn't get him out of my mind until I hit Chloe and she falled on the ground. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Chlo! I just can't concentrate." I said and helped her up. "It's because of Jesse right?" she asked grinning. "What?! Why do you know him?!" "He's my cousin." she laughed. "He told me everything and he likes you. Oh and I got him your Phone number." she said really hard laughing. "You did WHAT?! CHLOE!? I-" I was cut off by my phone beeping. "I swear I kill you!" I said and read the message. 'Hey Beca, It's me. Jesse. I know it's wired to text you but I got your number from Chloe and I wanted to text you. Maybe we can see us again? You're really nice. please text back! :)' I blushed and it felt like my face exploded. "It's Jesse! Show me the message!" Chloe screamed. "Wait. I have to text back!" I said laughing. 'Hey Jesse! Thank you for texting me! I would love to meet you again!:) Maybe tomorrow? You're not bad at yourselfe ;) Text back ASAP!"-I wrote and showed it Chloe.

The next day me and Jesse met in a cafe. We talked alot and he was so cute and.. God! I couldn't get enough of him! Wait what?! That sounds.. not good! We fineshed our coffee and walked outside. "I had fun today." he said and grabbed my hand. I looked down to our hands and then back in his face. "So the day is by the end?" I asked with a little bit to much sadness in my voice. "I mean, do you want to come to a club with me? I know zhe best in New York!" I said with a wink. "That sounds great Beca! Maybe you can show me a few moves?" he said excited.

As I was home I couldn't stop smiling. "Hey Honey! How was your date?" my mom asked. "Great! Me and Jesse meet again today. We want to go to Foot Loose. You know the club. May I?" I asked my mom with my puppy dog eyes. "Ok but be careful! And I want him to carry you home!" my mom said and I nodded. I got a shower and changed into a short black strapless dress and my black high heels. I curled my hair and put some make-up on. A little bit more than normaly.

I heared the door bell and my heart started banging really fast. I was so nervous because I really liked him. Maybe a bit more than 'like'. I didn't believed at 'love at the first sight' but he was just perfect. His chocolate brow eyes, his damn cute smile, his hair and his smell.. I loved him. Yep I did and I hoped he did it too. I finally opened the door and he looked so cute. No- Not cute.. Hot! "Wow.." was all what he said and I blushed. As we reached at the club I didn't get into the line. I just walked to the securetyman and wispered him something in his ear and pulled Jesse in the club. "What was that?" Jesse asked laughing.

We sat on the bar and he bought me a drink. We talked alot and then a slow song was played. Jesse stood up and streched out his hand. **"Can I have this dance?" **he asked and I nodded smiling. We walked onto the dance floor and there were only tree couples. Well five with us. He put his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck. As we danced Jesse began to say something. "Beca, I know we know us only since yesterday but I really like you and it souns crazy but-" I didn't let him finish his sentences. I leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and we just stood there. Kissing in the slow music. We pulled away and stared into each other eyes. "What do you wanted to say?" I asked with a big smile on my face. "I love you Beca!" he said. "I love you too Jesse!" I answered and we kissed again.

**The end! I hope you guys like it! I'm really sorry for my bad english. I'm from germany so please no hate ore something else! :)**


End file.
